


sparkles smell like simmering sugar

by purelyyellow



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Self-Indulgent, established norenmin, it appears for like a sec, just norenmin loving each other, norenmin fluff, renjun doesn't know, vampires nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyyellow/pseuds/purelyyellow
Summary: Renjun is assured he smells just as sweet even after a long day, even with worry in his veins.





	sparkles smell like simmering sugar

**Author's Note:**

> here's the result of me missing norenmin and blond nomin! it's my first (nct) work here and it's un-betaed so it's not that good but enjoy nonetheless while we wait for amazing norenmin authors to feed us ;-; have a nice day/night!
> 
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/renjun-best-boy)  
[ twt ](https://twitter.com/renjunbestboy)

“I’m home!” 

Renjun slips his sneakers off. They’re a bit damp, but not soaking wet. It’s unlike what you’d expect coming from a person who’s supposedly walked 20 minutes under the torrential late autumn rain. Renjun kicks it off under the shoe rack, hurrying before any of his boyfriends come welcome him. 

Nobody comes.

Not that Renjun wants to sound spoiled, but by now, Jaemin would usually be up smothering his face with kisses. (“We have to catch Junnie up with all that he’s missed in the past 5 hours we weren’t together!”) Jeno would be wrapping his arms around the oldest’s waist soon after, waiting for the youngest to finish draining all his pent up affection for the oldest before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. (“Missed you,” he’d mumble after.) More often than not, Renjun wouldn’t even have to announce his arrival. It’s almost like his boyfriends have a sixth sense for Renjun, or particularly good noses that they could smell him from the elevator. Renjun couldn’t help but think of the resemblance between dogs and his boyfriends.

Did they go out? Renjun thinks, then shakes his head in afterthought. It’s an unlikely option with the cold outside, and both of his boyfriends being cowards towards anything below 20°C. In January’s, escaping his boyfriends’ cuddles is as possible as escaping prison. He jokingly wonders if they date him solely for the warm blood flowing through his body.

“Jaem? Jen?” 

The silence highlights unpleasant scenarios his brain imaginatively thinks. He briefly thinks back to the fact that Jaemin hasn’t replied to his latest text message from 15 minutes ago. (Not even seen, his mind unhelpfully supplies.)

A squeak of the couch. Then something like a groan. Renjun wasn’t convinced enough to let the dark thoughts go considering how pained the groan sounded, but at least one of his boyfriends was showing signs of life. 

He flutters along the hallway and into the living room where the sound came from. His feet lands with a thud, which he believes might’ve also come from Jeno seemingly falling off the couch, when a body almost slams into him. Jaemin holds him in place with an almost wild grin on his face, and— is that blood on his lower lip?

“Is your lip bleeding? Again?” Renjun annoyingly pulls his chapstick out from his pocket and shoves it into Jaemin’s chest whose manic look has turned into alarm.

“Yeah, you know how dry it gets,” He squishes Renjun’s cheeks and babytalks, “It’s a relief Junnie is here with his chapstick to save my lips, isn’t it?” From months of dating, Renjun has learned he can’t swat Jaemin’s hand away this happens. He tiptoes to give him a kiss instead, saving the taller’s lips using more ways than one. The blond lets go of his cheeks to cup them. The kissing pauses then and Renjun allows himself to release a short relieved sigh. 

His boyfriends are okay: one a little injured on the lip, and the other probably on the butt, but nothing that can’t be fixed with time and some quick careful touches.

The kiss doesn’t last long. As soon as Jaemin’s lips feel to be as smooth as if it were not chapped in the first place, he pulls away. Jaemin’s hands remain on his cheeks though, as if he were afraid Renjun would turn away. And truthfully, Renjun was planning on doing so. Something is missing—someone.

“Where’s Jeno?” 

“Hi, love. I’m here.” Jaemin releases his face then. The freedom was short-lived, however, when not a second later, strong arms wrap around him and a head fits itself into the narrow space between his shoulders and neck. Jeno swings them side to side, all the while nuzzling his nose into the juncture. Renjun tries to wiggle out of it, “Jeno, stop! I’m all sweaty!” 

“Nooo… You smell _divine_, Injunnie.” When Renjun hears his voice drop an octave lower, he tries not to shiver. 

Jeno sniffs loudly at his neck, probably to spite him. Gross. Soon after, Jaemin grabs and pulls the leech-like boyfriend away. It’s just fortunate for his pouty boyfriend that he’s weak for Jeno’s sulky expression (he’s weak for his boyfriends in general, but he won’t admit that), and he’s in dire need of cuddles after hours of lectures he’s sure didn’t enter his head anyway. 

That’s how he finds himself sandwiched in the centre of the couch. If it takes them less steps to arrive to the supposedly stationery furniture than usual, Renjun doesn’t notice. 

They’re sitting in comfortable silence—or Renjun is sitting, Jeno’s back to nosing his neck, and Jaemin’s pressing little kisses onto his collarbone every now and then, but is otherwise just snuggling his head there. His boyfriends know how he enjoys a bit of time to take in the day after going home and they always make sure to give him that. 

It feeds the butterflies in his stomach when he thinks how much they care for him, and perhaps it makes the flowers in the vase on the coffee table bloom a little brighter too. It, definitely, makes his heart beat a little faster. 

It’s almost crazy how the boy next to him reacts exactly right after, “Injun-ah? What are you thinking about?” Jaemin has lifted his head up to look at him. His eyes are full of adoration as he gazes curiously into his eyes. He looks away because it’s too much. Renjun’s afraid he’ll burst.

“Nothing. I just,” he looks to his right where the weight of Jeno’s head has been lifted off of his shoulders. It’s a mistake because he meets Jeno’s eyes instead and it’s just as inquisitive as the other he run off from.

“I just really love the both of you.” And so, it slips off, easily, like that. 

From his right, Jaemin coos, “Awe, we love you too, baby.” He presses a kiss to the smaller’s temple after, Jeno doing the same on his left. He feels all tingly inside. 

“What’s got you all mushy?” Jeno inquires. It’s not often Renjun willingly vocalises his affection without gagging. Not like it’s needed—they can tell it from the way he scolds them for dressing lightly outside after they sneeze for the nth time, or drags them to study with him so they won’t fail their tests. It all in his actions, and the faster beating of his heart when they’re nearby him.

“I don’t know. I guess I got a bit worried when,” the smaller pauses, worrying if his next words would expose himself for being clingy—he isn't, he will just _sound like_ he is. Atleast, that’s what he tells himself. “you weren’t there to welcome me home awhile ago,” trailing off when he continues, “and you always do…” 

He could’ve dismissed it, but the two always know when he’s lying. They won’t exactly prod further, but somehow still manages to coax the truths out of him. He figures there’s no point wasting his effort hiding such a harmless fact.

The two boys stiffen beside him, “Sorry, love,” Jaemin makes eyes contact with Jeno, “we fell asleep on the couch.” Jeno continues for Jaemin. 

“You don’t have to say sorry, I don’t expect you to wait for me all the time. It was just a sliiightly unnerving change after weeks of routinely doing so. What are you, puppies?” He snickers and his boyfriends whine a little.

“We don’t mind doing so, Injunnie.” Jaemin says a few minutes later. Renjun feels both of his hands enclasped by two different ones, but the warmth all the same. He plays with their fingers sitting on his lap. Like this, it’s so obvious how tiny his are compared to the two. His heart swells again.

“We’ll always wait for you,” Jeno mutters. Jaemin kisses the back of his hand, right on his birthmark, “no matter how long you’ll take to go to us.” The other finishes.

The prickle of tiny little flowers blooming in his chest expands, and it overflows and seeps out of his skin. He needed to get out of here fast, before he explodes fully and vanilla petals would decorate the apartment. 

He stands up, nearly knocking the two blonds’ heads together which were previously resting on his shoulders and almost flies to the bedroom. The two left in the living room vaguely hears a quick “I’m gonna go freshen up!” before the door slams shut. (Now, that’s more like Injun, they affectionately think, fleeing off the moment the sweetness permeates his circle.)

As soon as the sound of shower started, Jaemin smacks the back of Jeno’s head, “Stop sniffing him, dumbass!” 

“Shut up, you’re not in any place to scold me for being obvious.” Jeno retaliates, “‘Your lips are chapped again’, really? It’s only a matter of time before he realises your lips are actually fine and that the blood actually comes from the bags you hastily drink every time.” It’s a miracle Renjun believes his bluff and doesn’t catch on to the lie when they kiss. 

“And can you blame me? His scent, his blood—it’s so alluring.” Jeno sighs dreamily, “Or maybe it’s because he’s Injun?” 

Jeno’s right, whichever one it is. It takes Jaemin all his millennium and a half’s self-restraint not to lap at Renjun right there and then. Especially when he gets home from outside, all tired, and his heart is undergoing extra work replenishing his muscles with oxygen by pumping blood twice as fast. Jaemin hears it, _smells_ it. Jeno, who’s just turned over a decade ago, must be having such a hard time stopping himself. He pats Jeno’s hair in pity, his cold fingers meeting equally freezing hair.

And it should be questionable, how Renjun stands out from the rest of the people they’re surrounded by. But it’s Renjun. Sweet, _sweet_ Renjun in all literal sense. And the two vampires are hopelessly in love with him. He supposes their emotions play a part in their unnatural attractiveness to the Chinese boy’s blood.

“We really have to tell him soon.” Jaemin makes eye contact with Jeno. There’s no disbelief, apprehensiveness or any sort of objection. Not when they both know the truth’s about to slip out sooner or later. Jeno’s still learning the ropes of being undead and Jaemin’s just… clumsy.

“Soon,” Jeno parrots. He stands up from the couch, Jaemin mirroring his actions.

“But not today, so let’s clean up this mess.” Jeno lifts the couch to reveal an striking wet patch of red against the cream floor. He must’ve not closed the lid properly before hastily chucking his unfinished blood bag there once he heard Renjun call for them. He groans. Was jabbing his leg on the corner of the coffee table not enough?

They were normally on schedule, always leaving 20 minute gaps between their oldest boyfriend’s arrival and their feeding time. They blame Seoul traffic for the slight delay gained while driving home after grocery shopping. To skip feeding wasn’t even thought. It would be too risky for them, for Renjun. Prioritising their very human boyfriend’s safety, they concluded the best next course of action was to drink as fast as they could. 

Renjun just happens to be let out early today too, what a luck they have.

“Go move the couch back for now and I’ll get the bleach.” Jeno pulls the couch down upright, and it’s when he has his hands on the side of the seats, ready to push, he catches sight of unusual white? Gold? Silver? Something sparkly on the cushions that he pauses. 

“Jaem?” The boy he calls out to comes back with bleach, scrub and gloves. He looks at Jeno questioningly, about to complain about the sofa still being in the same place. He’s averted to where his boyfriend was staring intently, opens his mouth to question just as Jeno does.

“Where did this lot of fine glitter on the centre of the couch come from?” They wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> would you want to know why there are sparkles on the couch and where it came from?
> 
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/renjun-best-boy)  
[ twt ](https://twitter.com/renjunbestboy)


End file.
